Decretos de un príncipe guerrero
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Un día nuevo en la venturosa vida del valiente príncipe Pietro Pakapuka, heredero del reino de PoPoLoCrois y eterno buscado de experiencias que le permitan ser mejor y más fuerte que antes, y la bruja-espíritu Narcia siempre a su lado, dispuesta a ayudarla. Oneshot.


He regresado, luego de bastante tiempo sin estar por estos lados (aunque no es como si mucha gente me hubiese leído aquí, pero en fin). PoPoLoCrois no me pertenece, aunque no tengo del todo claro a quién sí.

**Decretos de un príncipe guerrero**

Pietro Pakapuka era un joven príncipe que se caracterizaba por su gran valor, su espíritu aventurero, su curiosidad y deseo por saber más del mundo, pero sobre todo por su manera idealista de concebir el mundo. Era por eso que siempre procuraba mejorar como guerrero, a fin de proteger su preciado sueño. No desperdiciaba ninguna oportunidad que se le presentara para entrenar arduamente, ni dejaba ir ninguna oportunidad para retar a caballeros errantes que bien podrían enseñarle una cosa o dos para usar con mayor eficiencia su espada, aparte de que siempre tenía presentes las palabras del rey Paulo, su padre, de desarrollar un estilo propio de pelea, pues de esa manera era como realmente sería capaz de mantener el reino a salvo de todos los peligros, sin importar lo que venga.

Y justo estaba llevando a cabo sus regulares sesiones de entrenamiento, y cerca de allí estaba su inseparable amiga Narcia, dándole ánimos mientras servía la comida que en un rato iba a tener que buscar el príncipe. Se trataba de unos platos bastante llamativos que la brujita había hecho desde el bosque de Gardnel, y cuando Pietro siente que era el momento preciso para descansar, ya Narcia le estaba esperando.

─ Te has esforzado bastante hoy nuevamente, príncipe Pietro. Estoy segura que has mejorado bastante.

─ Muchas gracias, Narcia ─ responde el príncipe al momento de agarrar un generoso trozo de pan que Narcia había dejado a su alcance ─. Ha sido apenas una semana el tiempo en que he decidido visitar los confines del reino para hacerme más fuerte, pero realmente siento que mis esfuerzos están dando sus frutos. Tal vez no me enfrente solo contra enemigos excesivamente poderosos como el demonio de hielo, pero sé que soy perfectamente capaz de defender el reino de PoPoLoCrois si hace falta de mi espada.

Narcia sonríe. Su amado príncipe era bastante dedicado cuando se inspiraba a hacer algo, y eso era lo que más adoraba de él. Ya había salvado al reino del demonio del hielo, y también había salvado a todos de la desestabilización provocada por la unión de las tres dinastías del dragón, el viento y la humana, y pese a ello tenía siempre la humildad de mostrarse como alguien que tenía aún mucho por aprender y entrenar. La inspiración de Pietro para proteger a su reino a todos los que él quiere era tan intensa que fácilmente se contagiaba a quienes estaban cerca, y de ahí que fuese tan querido en el reino.

─ Ya es mediodía ¿No crees que tus padres te estarán esperando en el palacio? No creo que les baste solamente con que les escribas que estás bien.

─ Tienes razón. Más tarde me debo regresar al castillo para hablar con mis padres ─ admite Pietro, para alegría de Narcia ─. De todas maneras creo que he entrenado lo bastante por el día de hoy. Esta mañana reté a un par de caballeros errantes y los enfrenté en unas justas de uno contra uno.

─ ¿Llegaste a derrotar a alguno?

─ No, los dos me ganaron, jeje ─ Narcia se queda muda ante la respuesta de Pietro ─. Pero igual creo que hay mucho que he podido sacar de estas peleas, y así seguiré mejorando. Siempre se puede ser mejor.

─ Me alegra que pienses de esa manera, príncipe Pietro.

─ No puede ser de otra manera, y te aseguro que cuando me llegue a convertir en el rey de PoPoLoCrois, seré fuerte, sabio y digno para encaminar a mi pueblo en la senda de la justicia, la bondad y la prosperidad. Es mi promesa y mi primer gran decreto de vida.

─ La verdad es que no hace ninguna falta que digas algo así para que lo vea de esa forma. Tu forma de ser ya ha venido cumpliendo con ese "decreto" desde muchísimo antes.

Ambos chicos se ríen durante un rato. No podía ser de otra manera, si ambos siempre encontraban la forma de divertirse juntos y de desaparecer cualquier atisbo de tristeza, enfado o malestar. Desde un principio habían mostrado ser tal para cual, un destino que ellos mismos estaban forjando, el estar juntos como rey y reina, y eso era algo con lo que ambos estaban plenamente de acuerdo y siempre seguían adelante para cumplirlo, si bien Narcia tenía sus momentos de timidez al imaginarse a sí misma casada con el futuro rey Pietro.

Era una perspectiva fantástica, hermosa, aunque Narcia no estaba del todo segura de ser la más digna para acompañar a Pietro en semejante travesía. La respuesta que siempre recibía de parte de Pietro era que sí era la más idónea para acompañarle, que no le habría sido posible llegar hasta ese punto sin ella, y que sólo alcanzará el tope de su propia capacidad si ella está a su lado. Ha sido un cariño y un amor que los ha venido acompañando desde que se conocen prácticamente, y que con el tiempo ha ido madurando hasta llegar al punto en que estaba. Era un amor con un proyecto de futuro.

─ ¿Te parece si vamos a la playa mañana? Estoy seguro que habrán unas olas fantásticas ─ propone Pietro.

─ En ese caso me deberé traer mi llave dorada. Recuerda que me convertiré en espuma si me mojo con agua de mar ─ recuerda Narcia con un tono casi de broma ─. Pero igual pienso que estaría bien si vamos. Creo que no estamos juntos allá desde hace un par de meses.

Pietro sonríe contento al ver que su propuesta fue aceptada. Podía ser un príncipe valiente y aventurero, pero incluso él requería de vez en cuando un rato de diversión y descanso, y era algo que Narcia jamás le negaría, si más bien disfrutaba también de esos momentos. Ya se hacía tarde, y los finalmente hacen rumbo al palacio, dispuestos a reanudar pronto sus nuevas aventuras para ganar en experiencia fortaleza y sabiduría.

**Fin**

* * *

Un OS de un día cualquiera para ambos. Años después de aquellas dos únicas adaptaciones al anime, sinceramente me encantaría que saliese una nueva serie, aunque está claro que para ello haría falta mayor demanda de la misma, cosa un poco complicada por la poca trascendencia que tiene la serie en sí (sus videojuegos) fuera de Japón. Igual se hace amar por quienes lo conocen. Ha sido de las series más encantadoras que conocí en mi infancia, sin lugar a dudas.

Hasta otra


End file.
